A Priestess and a Mononoke
by Tsuki-Fusen
Summary: Naraku is finally gone, but Kagome and a figure from the past have been placed into the future. But something else from the past is coming for them. Kagome x Kurama / Oc x Yusuke. Rated for depression/ language and later chapters.
1. The Mononoke

Author's note: This is the first story I have written in a long time. Kagome will not be getting with Inuyasha, but someone else. The story centers around Kagome and a Mononoke.(original character.) Kagome is either going to end up with Yusuke, Kurama, or Sesshomaru. The mononoke with either end up with Yusuke, Kurama, or Hiei. Votes are welcomed, as well as criticisms of the story, however I don't want to hear that normal crap about OC's. Because after this first chapter its really an even split betwen the two girls.

Mononoke is a spirit, normally of nature in this story its a hell spawn born from human pain and suffering.

Chapter One: Year of the Mononoke and Naraku's Destruction

Kagome raced inside Kaede's hut, shivering against the harsh winds. The elder Priestess looked up at the girl and shrugged, stroking the embers into a blazing fire. Already the Slayer, the Monk, the Kitsune, the nekomata, and hanyou, were huddled around the fire. Dropping her tatted old yellow bag to the floor and moving to sit by the fire.

"The wind is really kicking up a storm out there."

"Ai. Its night like these that mononoke is born."

"A spirit?"

"Ai but not just any spirit, a spirit of abyss. Born to a human family it's an ill omen, it foretells of the destruction of the family. They care not for lives and deaths, and are usually disgusted with emotion all together, if the babe is female, the mononoke will roam the world looking for a mate, if she does not find her mate by her 22th birthday she will die, bringing about a ring of fire, to destroy the surrounding areas. If it is a male then the mother will die and the son will drag her to the gates of hell."

"I know of a mononoke that was born on a night like this, her village fell ten years or so after she was born, it was said that she slaughtered the bandits that killed her village, and still roams the land. She would be about yer age Kagome, right now."

The wind was harshly roaring against the earth, trees were swaying so hard they broke. The village people were hustling about, trying to board up their homes, and herd in their livestock. While the gardeners were busy tying tarps down over their crops, hoping to save their lively hood from the impending storm.

The village was small, and the families all knew each other for a few generations at least. They welcomed few outsiders, and travelers only stayed the night once. There was nothing wrong with the people in the small village, but with a country torn in war, it was really for their best interest to stay off as many maps as possible. However, as isolated as this village was it did house a priestess, though not of significant power, but enough to ward off the common demon. The priestess had an apprentice who appeared to be of no significant power as well.

In its entirety this village was not significant at all, except for this night, when a young child was born. The child was a girl, whose parents were ill prepared for the arrival of such a child.

"It is an ill omen that yer child be born on a night such as this." The wizened old priestess remarked, as she handed the swathe babe to her mother. The young mother looked aghast at this statement.

"Why? What ill omen lies upon mine babe's head?"

"The birth of yer child has the very earth stirring woman; can ye not hear the roar of the wind?"

"Lady Priestess what am I to do?"

"Suffer my child, and hope that the earth retakes the child soon." With that the wizened old Priestess and her apprentice rose, and left in a shuffle, leaving the mother aghast as she nursed her new born. Her husband returned, and upon hearing the news dug out the reserve sake and drunk. The mother mumbled to her child, and sighed her name into the night air. "Mikiri."

The next morning found the village wholly intact. Just as the sun was rising high, a thunderous rumble came rolling from the forest that spread across the east. The Priestess and her apprentice, thinking it a demon, came down the shrine steps, and shuffled towards the edge of the village. Some brave souls, armed with rusty tool stood alongside their Priestess and awaited the attack. The Priestess drew back an arrow in her long bow, as did her apprentice, they waited, and waited.

The rumble slowly died, and as the moments of time eased, they village people shrugged and went back to their daily lives, never really knowing what had just happened.

The village had prospered in its own way, it had gained a small family, and the wizened old Priestess had past leaving behind her apprentice of no significance to take on the responsibility, which she did well for one so young. As for the mother, whose child was born on that faithless night, she passed giving birth to her second child. The father got himself killed by wandering too far away from the isolated town. So the babe was left in the care of the Priestess' apprentice, who now held other responsibilities.

However today was about to change young Mikiri's life forever.

I blew out my nose, as I plucked grass out of my hair. Lady Aki was yelling at me again, because I had been playing with the other children instead of studying to be her apprentice. I really didn't bother to listen, but I did bother to duck when she went to smack me on my head with her bow. However the blow never came as the village men started sounding the alarm. Lady Aki's face went pale. I watched as the mothers started hurrying their children inside, and as Lady Aki, and the village men stood in the road, not one to stand around when something was obviously wrong I ran back to the Shrine, not taking the time to bow at the altar I grabbed one of the spare bows and quiver full of arrows.

As I reached the first step, I heard the first scream of horror. Clenching my teeth to the sound, I pulled an arrow out of the quiver, and readied my bow. I raced down the steps, each time I landed another scream sounded. As I rounded the corner to the village I saw them, rogue samurai, or bandits. Why were holding Lady Aki's head up in the air, laughing. I pulled back the arrow on the bow and fired, shooting the man holding Lady Aki's head in the throat. I notched another arrow and fired as the man fell from his horse. By the time the men spotted me I had killed or seriously injured five of their men, the villagers holding back the other pretty good.

Another man on a horse came racing towards me, I started running away trying to notch an arrow in the long bow while I ran, but I tripped and fell braking the bow. I turned just as the man was leaning down; he scooped me up by my shirt. He held me in the air, and frowned.

"Boy how old are you?" he demanded, steadying his horse, as he shook me for good measure.

"I am a girl! And I am eight and a half!" this roused a chuckle from the man, as he whirled around to his men, who had just finished slaughtering then village men, and where setting fire to the houses. He threw me across his lap, and kicked his horse into action; I didn't struggle as we rode away. I never really liked the village anyways.

That night I sat on a rock, with a rope tied around my waist which was tied to a post in the ground, next to the Leader of the Bandits. I was informed that for an eight year old I was a dammed good shot. I merely replied. "I am eight and a half," which merely made the men laugh harder, as though there was something funny about my age. Another strange occurrence was they didn't seem the least bit angry about me killing their friends. When I asked about it, they were merely shrugged and walk away.

I turned to the leader, "Do are you not saddened by their deaths?" He looked down at me from his sake bottle and laughed.

"Little one, are you saddened by your village destruction?"

"I don't know what de-stru-c-shin means, but I didn't really like the people in my village. Lady Aki always hit me and called me a bad omen." I replied, wincing at the memory of the dread wooden spoon. The leader let out another hearty laugh and explained to the best of his knowledge what "destruction" was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome shivered against the rain, as she plucked a jewel shard from a corpse. Shaking her head she watched as it turned from a deep purple to a soft pink. With a heavy heart the young Priestess moved back to where Inuyasha was standing. She let her mind wander back to the story that Kaede told them about the young mononoke, whose name meant "abandon hope."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weapon felt very foreign to me; however the Leader kept insisting that I learn to use one. I looked down at the blade, and barely managed to lift it. The leader, whose name was Dagan, merely sighed, he had already taught me how to fight with a knife, a dagger, and I was pretty good with a staff. "Dagan-sama! Why do I need to learn how to use this?" I asked waved the long blade around. He jumped back and frowned.

"Stop that!" I grinned evilly, and continued to wave the blade around.

"Stop what Dagan-sama?" He glared at me, as his men started laughing at my antics.

I silently watched the men, as they slaughtered village after village. I was fifteen when Dagan and the rest of the men died. However I didn't cry, I merely set up a grave stone for them and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed, "This is heaven." She laughed as Sango glared at a very suspicious bush.

"I don't know Kagome; I think a certain monk is watching."

"He isn't, so don't worry. He, Inuyasha, and Shippo are back at the campsite, isn't that right Kirara." The small fire cat 'mewed'. Laughing the girls sank into bliss.

After a while Sango left the pool and made her way back to camp, leaving Kagome to sit in the steaming waters. The young time-traveler didn't mind however, for she enjoyed the solitude, it allowed her to reflect on past grievances and decide whether or not, they were worth mooning over. Sighing she decided not. And smiled glad that today had been so wonderful, they had gained three jewel shards so easily, and no Naraku in sight!

The next day however, was full of terrors, and demon guts.

"Windscar!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

As the battle cries raged, Kagome held back, aiming choice shots, while protecting Shippo. Naraku was attacking them with all he had, shoving waves upon waves at them. The odd thing was, instead of Kohaku, or Kagura leading the attack a young woman, whom they had yet to meet was sitting atop, what looked like a fox version of Kirara. She had yet to move though. Kagome studied the young woman.

She had very long dark hair, and wore and entirely black outfit, across her lap was a long sword, and it looked like she had a bow on her back. Kagome felt her heart clench, was it Kikyo? She frowned, but why was she outwardly fighting for Naraku? And why didn't she feel that familiar pulsating of her soul reaching out?

"Kikyo!" Oh god, here we go!

"What are you doing?" Kagome watched, was Inuyasha called up to "Kikyo" as he slashed his way to her.

"Kikyo" turned her fox transport towards Inuyasha, and flew down, stepping onto the bloodied field she held up her hand, and the demons held back Inuyasha ran towards her.

He halted, and arrow embedded right in front of him, when he looked up "Kikyo's" bow was still thrumming.

"I am not Kikyo. I am Mikiri." Was all the woman said as she fired another arrow, Inuyasha's eyes widened as he ducked, he whirled around when Kagome screamed, the arrow embedded in her shoulder. Mikiri notched another arrow, dodging Sango's boomerang bone. She fired, barely missing Miroku. Kagome held her bloodied arm, as she dropped her bow. As she looked back on the woman Kagome frowned, closer up, she looked very young. Her eyes were a grey blue-green, and her hair was very long and curly. She watched as the girl placed her bow away and drew her sword, she lifted it into the air and the demons swooped back down colliding with Sango's Hiraikotsu. The girl didn't even blink, as Kohaku landed beside her, having jumped off a snake demon.

Sango caught and released Hiraikotsu again, however instead of hitting demons the woman caught it, and held onto it. Sango drew her sword and started hacking her way through the mess, with Inuyasha. Miroku fell back to protect Kagome, as the girl sat down, getting dizzy from the pain.

Mikiri looked at the group in mild disgust, lifting up Hirakotsu she tossed in, back to Sango; the slayer caught it surprised, when the young woman let out an ear piercing shriek which caused all the demon hordes to retreat. Turning the woman nodded to Sango. "You must be very strong, to throw that Slayer." Sango blinked, but tensed when Kohaku stepped forward.

Mikiri looked down at the boy, before speaking. "I am not a child of Naraku, but I am not free. " She looked at them before blinking at Kagome; she turned her eyes to Inuyasha. "I had thought you would take the hit for your Priestess, it seems Naraku has overestimated your relationship."

"Keh! What do you want?"

"I am merely here to see what it is that makes Naraku hide away." She turned towards Miroku, and narrowed her eyes at him, before turning back to Inuyasha and Sango. "Gather your allies close, and guard your backs, the end is nearing." She tapped Kohaku on the head, as they both jumped onto the fox spirit's back and flew away; the rest of the demon horde attacked the shard hunters below.

'Hmm. They have neither tact, nor semblance of order and yet they make Naraku quake? What is it that he fears?' I frowned looking down at Kohaku's head, 'And why did this one show up?' She turned over the encounter before shrugging, 'Whatever it is, I will utilize it.' She silently ordered their ride to touch down in a courtyard, smiling when it reverted to its smaller form. "Good boy Haru."

Kohaku turned to her with a small smile, "Lady Mikiri may Haru come with me?" I barely nodded, as the boy picked up the fox spirit, I move to the inner part of the palace. 'Have to report to the poor bastard.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome winced as Miroku patched up her arm, "Damn that hurts!" Chuckling humorlessly, the monk smiled, "Well Lady Kagome, you are lucky it missed the bones and vital muscles." He grew serious, "Kagome-sama did you notice the lack of miasma, or shard on the young woman's person?"

"Yes I did, I fear that, she was the mononoke Kaede-sama spoke to us about."

"But why is she following Naraku's orders? Could she be controlled like Kohaku?"

Kagome frowned. "No, I think it is a little more complicated than that."

"What do you mean Kagome-sama?" the young time-traveler looked up at Miroku with eyes that held far too much wisdom for her age.

"I believe that she is being controlled. But not by a shard in her back, more likely the same way Kagura is being controlled."

"So she is an incarnation then?"

"Not so."

"What do you mean Kagome-sama?" Miroku implored.

"She does not have the aura of Naraku's children. I think Naraku cut out her heart and she is sustained by magic.

Miroku nodded, "It would make sense, because she is able to feel remorse while she is attacking and plot, then she is not control like Kohaku, however because she does not want to do what she does proves she is being controlled."

Sango frowned, but didn't she specifically say, she wasn't a child of Naraku? Did that mean she was not controlled? Shaking her head ruefully she turned to Kagome. "Kagome-chan, are you going back to your time tomorrow?"

The young Priestess looked up, "Uh, yeah I think so, why?" Her cloudy eyes looked over the slayer and smiled, when she say the older woman fidgeting, Sango never was good at asking for stuff, kind of like Inuyasha.

"I was wondering if you could bring those chocolate cherry things again." The slayer looked down, plucking at the helm of her kimono sleeve. She really hated asking for things, and Kagome-chan made it so hard, what with her innocence and never just knowing what she wanted! Though that was part of her charm, her purity, she supposed.

"Sure, no problem!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lounged on a tree branch just outside the courtyard, unlike Naraku's silly children I could come and go as I saw fit. Why the stupid hanyou trusted me I will never comprehend. I glanced down at my lap smiling at Haru, my long time friend. Thinking back to when I met the baboon pelted man.

I was petting Haru as he jumped onto my shoulder, flicking the blood clean of my fingers, as I washed in the stream, in the water I noticed a white blur, turning around I was a person standing in the lining of the trees, wearing what appeared to be a baboon pelt. I snorted at the absurdity of it, and stood. My hand on my blade, as Haru hissed.

"Young mononoke, I am in need of your services." The man, from his voice, purred out his words as if seducing me.

"I am not for hire." Haru transformed and I climbed on to his back, turning to the man, who chuckled. "You remind me of a young Slayer, who has a pet much like yours." I narrowed my eyes, as he held out a small ball; it was brown and had hell wasp cravings on it. He tossed it to me, catching it I felt it hum with power. I glanced back and he was gone. Frowning I turned, putting the ball in a satchel on my back and fled the clearing.

Shaking my head I cleared myself of the memory. Sometime after that Naraku would show up again, and pose his bargain. Should I choose to kill him enemies I would insure that I do not die upon my 22th birthday. I frowned, I knew he would not keep his promise, however it was something to do. Shrugging I pulled the ball out of my satchel and tapped it, a few hell wasps came out and looked at me, they were different from Naraku's, larger and completely black. "Go unto the Priestess, see how she fares." They buzzed away, and I smiled, turning my head to the ever present barrier I let out a low purr.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed as she slipped away from Inuyasha, and ran headlong towards the well. Panting, she nearly froze when she say the mononoke sitting on the rim of the well. She took a step back.

"Come here. If you scream I will merely have to kill you sooner. Besides your dog is off rummaging with the dead." Kagome took in a sharp breath at the mononoke's words, before bravely, or maybe foolishly stepping into the clearing. The mononoke, turned to the Kagome, and stood, taking a couple steps away from the well, she grinned. "I have been wondering why you return again and again to this rotting well. Upon sitting here I felt its power, the magic that surrounds it, is ancient, but not unbreakable. Tell me Ka-go-me, where does this well lead?" Kagome narrowed her eyes, if she could keep the woman talking long enough to dart into the well she would be safe, right? As she edged closer, the mononoke raised her eyebrows. "Girl do you think you can out run me?" Laughing she darted forward and grabbed Kagome's shoulders, smirking down as the girl yelped, she leaned down to her ears. "Naraku is watching my moves; I will not kill you, but do not jump down that well. For he will surely follow you." Jumping away, she hissed, and Kagome stared as burn marks appeared on her chest, in small handprints, she looked down and saw her hands glowing faintly. Confused she watched the woman flee. She looked back down at her hands, which were covered in a black magic. Blinking she looked back up, was the girl casting an illusion to fool Naraku?

Shaking her head she ran back to Kaede's village, turning over the events in her head. Why had the girl warned her? Had Naraku warped the magic around the well? What if he had already gone through!

Kagome wiped the tears that were unknowingly falling down her face, she needed to talk to Kikyo, and so far she was the only one that had been able to warp the well. "Damn."

Pausing, she closed her eyes, and felt for the other half of her heart, it was dangerous, but effective. Smiling tiredly, Kagome darted off towards the east, where she felt Kikyo.

Kikyo looked up, as her reincarnation, barreled into the clearing; it was odd for the young Priestess to come here if Inuyasha was not involved. She held onto her shinigami, and drifted down to the girl who gripped her bow a little to tightly.

"Kikyo." Kagome muttered frowning, as the Priestess nodded her head once. She gulped, "Look I know we have different views of the world but, eh, well I need your … help."

Kikyo laughed gently at the young maiden before nodding. "Tell me Kagome, does Inuyasha know you are here."

"God I hope not. He'll kill me for running into the forest by myself..." She muttered. Jerking her head up at her incarnation's laughter.

"Tell me what is it you need help with?"

"I need to know about the well, I know you were able to manipulate the power of it. Can Naraku?"

The elder Priestess frowned, "It is possible, come I will journey with you to see." With a great amount of hesitance the young time-traveler followed Kikyo to what could possibly be her death.

Kikyo placed her hands on the well, frowning she stepped back. "No, its appears to be the same." She turned to her reincarnation and saw the young woman nod. "Kagome, whether you believe me or not, I do wish the demise of Naraku."

"I know, you are just going with a really risky plan."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, you plan to get Naraku the whole jewel and then purify him from the inside out, right?"

Kikyo smiled, slightly amazed at the younger girl's progress. "Thanks for your help." She watched Kagome bow, and then straighten with a smile.

After Kikyo left, Kagome turned and went back to Kaede' s village. Upon arriving, back she explained what had happened, with a few edited scenes, and her friends nodded in agreement, Kagome would just have to stay with them for now.

The next day found the group of shard hunters leaving the village in the never-ending search for Naraku. The weather was dreary, and the roads turned to rivers of mud. However the group pressed on, Kagome's wound seemed to be healing faster, and there was no need to sit around idly.

After two weeks of shard hunting, they had gained nothing, but aching bones. Kagome looked at the small chunk they had and frowned trying to remember how much Naraku had, it was possible that all the pieces had been collected. Which means Naraku would strike soon. But hadn't the mononoke already warned them of that?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed, as I left Naraku's castle, I destroyed the hell wasp container, and removed the clothing he had given me. Now all I had was a bag at my waist, my sword, and Haru, and a Kimono from a dead villager. I needed to find some more suitable clothing. Naraku had gone into his hibernation, which gave me the perfect scenario to leave. I smirked to myself, maybe it was time I paid the young Priestess' village another visit?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome gasped at the horror of Kaede's village, Sango was busy slaying the last of the demons, as Inuyasha and Miroku looked for survivors. When the woman Mikiri had given them the message, Inuyasha let out a huge backlash wave, and they raced to the village, it seems they were too late.

"Kagome!" Looking up Kagome smiled miserably as Inuyasha rushed towards her, Keade's bloodied form on his back. Kagome quickly set to work fixing the old woman up and praying she would make it through the night. Miroku and Sango came back with about ten other villagers. One was a small girl that Kagome had saved from a snake demon last spring, she ran to her.

"Kagome-sama!" Kagome knelt down and held the girl, "Kagome-sama!" The girl gasp and quietly told the young priestess the tale of the village's demise.

"When she first walked into the village, everyone started shouting thinking it was Kikyo-sama! But when she cut off the head of one of the men, everyone start shouting demon! Then Kaede-sama came out, and started shooting, but she kept dodging. She killed all the men first, and then all the pregnant women, and elderly women, but when she got to me, she held me up and I noticed that she was crying! And she told me. _"Tell the young priestess that I have betrayed Naraku this night. And on the morn two days from now, I will be at the place where this all began fighting. But I will fight, with you."_ Then she dropped me and left me and my family alone!"

The girl gasped as she finished her story. Kagome blinked away her tears and looked at Inuyasha. However he had his attention elsewhere all turned to see Sesshomaru, and Jaken walking into the small clearing. Inuyasha put his hand on Tessaiga, and waited. When Sesshomaru didn't attack Kagome stepped forward.

"Sesshomaru-sama, did you receive the same "message" then?" The taiyoukai looked at the girl for a long time.

"A young women, neither human nor demon came to this Sesshomaru, and bowed. She said that she had been ordered to attack and kidnap Rin, however she saw that a fruitless and merely said that if I wished to kill Naraku for his disrespect that I would meet up with my brother in his village in two days."

Kagome blinked several times before nodding, and bowing slightly. "I see, so you will be joining us in our efforts."

"Hm."

Late that night as the group was bedding down, Sesshomaru looked at his brother and his woman and inwardly sighed, and he wished to question the Priestess but knew that in order to do so he would have a fight with his brother.

"Inuyasha." The half-breed's ears perked up and swiveled towards Sesshomaru. "You and the Priestess." He felt the clearing, and Inuyasha grumpily followed, with Kagome stumbling to catch up.

Once they were away he turned to the Priestess. "What do you know of this new creation?"

Kagome sighed and sat down on a fallen tree. "We believe that she is not a creation or "child" at all, merely a pawn. However, we do not believe that she is being controlled like Kohaku, but more like Kagura, her heart is in Naraku's hands. Whether or not it's to be literal or figurative remains to be seen, however I do know that she feels remorseful, and if she is alive tomorrow she will be joining our efforts." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru for a long time, before looking at the moon, "Her name is Mikiri, 'abandoned hope.' "

Sesshomaru, thought about what the Priestess said, her joining them could be a trap, but he did not mention that now. Instead he looked down at the sitting Priestess and his very rigid brother. He turned to Inuyasha. "This Sesshomaru will not attempt to take the Tessaiga whilst we do war brother."

Inuyasha visibly relaxed.

"However," He watched as they both flinched, "I would know of the Priestess' true origins."

After a rather difficult discussion with Sesshomaru, they decided to camp outside of the village, while Miroku help Kaede set up a barrier around the remaining half.

Kagome looked down at the barrowed clothes; she was dressed like a Priestess. Inuyasha remarked on her likeliness to Kikyo, she sighed at least the bottoms were green not red. Sighing she was currently seated between Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru, not exactly where she wanted to be. Sighing again, she looked at the fire, tomorrow, tomorrow, what would happen, would they all die? God she hopped not.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome screamed, running around the dead corpses of Kagura's 'Dance of the Dead.' She notched and fired another arrow, not even waiting on it to land before she was firing another; Kikyo had joined them and was doing the same. Sango was busy trying to keep the hordes of demons from getting to far into the forest towards the village, as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha attacked Naraku head on.

Suddenly she was in the air, yelping she looked up to see the mononoke grinning down at her, she was promptly set down on the back of the green fox spirit. "Try shooting from the air, Haru here is like your Slayer's cat, he won't let you fall." With that the mononoke jumped off the back and landed beside Sango, who looked at her warily. "I am not here to battle with you." Sango nodded as she and the mononoke went back to back against the hordes, Miroku was protecting a downed Kirara and Shippo.

I left Sango and headed towards Naraku, nodding to Sesshomaru as I added to the distraction. I was trying to give either Priestess a good shot, if they could just purify the jewel within Naraku. Then something unexpected happened Kikyo threw herself into Naraku, I gripped Inuyasha's arms, and held onto him, as he snarled and tried to go after the Priestess.

Slowly Naraku screeched as he turned to pure white, and then nothing, the purified Shikon flew out and collided with Kagome, being absorbed back into Kagome. I jumped up, and catching the young woman when she fell off of Haru, who was burned by the sheer amount of purity. I frowned, landing beside Sesshomaru I glanced at Inuyasha, my eyes widened as Kagome, Haru and I started becoming see through. I let out a scream as the world around us faded.


	2. Naraku and Allies

Author's note: The girls are seniors, and the boys from yu yu are in college just for age's sake.

Chapter Two

I woke with a pounding head, in a very dark place, whining to my left I felt Haru nudging my face. Shaking my head I tried to sit up, however a weight on my arms forbid me to do so. Growling I turned to see Kagome, out cold. Sighing I looked around, we were in some kind of pit, or shaft, there was a wooden roof over head, the air smelled horrible, and the sounds were ear splitting. I thought back to what happened, I remembered catching Haru and Kagome and landing near the kit. Then I felt pain, and I woke up in this place. Shaking the young maiden I hear a small whimper and turned my eyes to see the kit, pinned under my legs. Wincing I shifted, the young fox demon crawl over to Haru, and looked at me, "Is Kagome okay?" I shrugged before standing in the small place; crouching even lower I jumped into the air, and landed on the rim of a well. I frowned, 'Well? The portal?' I heard a groan and looked down, Kagome stirred, and looked up at me yelped she fell out of my arms. I shrugged, "Priestess where are we?"

She looked around and started to mutter, "oh no oh no oh no! How did she get through the well?" I frowned, ignoring her I let my eyes refocus to the light that was coming through a door and promptly slid it open, shaking my head at the sudden implosion of sounds, lights, and smells. I turned to the girl who was now barely standing.

"Where the hell are we?" I turned to her, my hand on my sword; a snarl on my lips, Kagome gulped and held up her hands.

"Kagome-nee-chan!" I whirled around to see a young boy, with short black hair, and bright loving brown eyes, he looked at me and smiled. "Hiya! Are you a friend of Inuyasha's?" I frowned as Kagome rushed forward and pushed the boy behind her, "Kagome! What's going on?" I frowned at the girl, releasing my sword, I relaxed.

"I will not harm your brother Priestess; just tell me what is going on." The young fox demon walked up to me, eyes wide, has he held Haru.

Kagome stared at the mononoke, who looked very tired all the sudden, shivering, this close she could see her face clearly, she had an upside down black crescent moon on her head and two thin black stripes under her eyes, one eyes was actually green and the other blue, not blue-green as she had previously thought. Shaking her head, she bowed to the mononoke.

"This is my time, 5oo years in the future from the time we were just in. The well is a portal from that world to this one." The mononoke tilled her head before nodding. Looking at the boy she curled her finger at him, Kagome stiffened as Souta hesitantly walked over, she walked as the Mononoke bend down and plucked Haru from Shippo's hands to place them in Souta's.

"This is my best friend." She said very slowly, "Can you find some water for him, and the young fox here, whilst your sister and I talk?" He hesitated, and the mononoke let off a small smile, "I promise I will not harm your sister in anyway, you have my best friend remember?" Souta smiled, holding Haru he took Shippo's hand and ran into the house.

Kagome walked as the mononoke straightened, "The magic that brought us here, is gone. I do believe we are stuck in this time period Priestess." Kagome shivered, hugging herself she ran to the well and placed her hands on the rim, she felt nothing but rotting wood, no pulse nothing. She let out a strangled sob, as she knelt by the well.

"No! Inuyasha! Sango! Miroku!" as she sobbed the mononoke looked on with distain before walking over to the younger woman; she knelt down beside her, and waited for the younger woman to calm.

"I know the feeling of lost Priestess; however I do not know the feeling of loving back someone. But I will tell you this, Shippo, Haru and I were given to you, to you help hold onto whatever life you have here, I will not let your consume yourself in grief for what is literally in the past." With that said she grabbed Kagome's wrist and yanked her up, pulling her out of the well house. However Kagome had different plans upon leaving the wooden structure she dug in her heels, yanking back her arm and put on the angriest of faces she could muster. "My name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME! Not Priestess!" The mononoke blinked gently and shrugged. "Fine, KA-GO-ME," she turned and followed the scent of her "pet" into the house, leaving a slightly dumbfounded Kagome, to blink "Hey!" and race after her.

I inwardly smirked as the young woman followed me into the large structure, however I was immediately assaulted with paper and a sticky substance, "Demon Be Gone!" I frowned and ripped the paper off and stuck it to the old man's head whispering. "You are a very bad Priest if you can't tell the difference between a mononoke and a demon." There was a gasp and I looked up to see a middle-aged woman that reflected Kagome, I twitched feeling my ears curl from their long hidden state atop my head, and I immediately saw the older woman's eyes follow them.

"oh my! Are you Inuyasha's sister?" I frowned, and felt a hand on my arm; I looked down to see Kagome's pleading eyes, as she spoke.

"Uh Mom this is an ally from the past she and I um got sent here after the final battle, she is not however related to Inuyasha but uh.."

"I am a mononoke though I could be called a fox demon if that is easier for you sama." I said politely bowing slightly; I stood, looking at Kagome who thanked me silently. 'heh, you owe me Priestess.'

"Oh Kagome your new friend has such good manners! Come in here dear let me get you something to drink!" I nodded noticing Haru frowning down at a bowl of water, and the young fox sitting at a table, I made a soft whistle and Haru looked up, yelped and lapped at it readily. I felt eyes on me and looked up. Kagome's mother, blinked, "He doesn't drink anything unless I say it isn't poisoned."

The older woman smiled gently before handing me a glass of white liquid, I looked at the Priestess who sipped at it readily. She blinked, "Its milk." I tilted my head before drinking it. Later I would reflect that I became addicted to "milk."

Kagome watched as the mononoke, whose name everyone seemed to forget to ask, sat on her bed, as she unpacked her yellow bag for the final time. Shippo was learning the ropes from Souta, and Haru was terrorizing Buyo. "What is your name anyways?" Kagome knew she knew it, but for the life of her she could not remember it.

"Mikiri."

"Oh." Now she remembered the named of an abandoned soul. But why was a mononoke called that? Wouldn't they be called something more malevolent? Or something based more of their element?

The mononoke looked at Kagome for a long time before sighing, "I suppose I will have to rely on your to survive in this new world, at least for a while." Kagome blinked, the girl sounded so, disturbed, lost, afraid. Even though her face betrayed nothing. Kagome sighed looking down at her hands, here she was feeling bad because she couldn't go back, when this girl was ripped from her home, not just her second family but the only place she ever would really fit in. "Do I have to dress like you?"

"What do you mean? I dress perfectly fine!"

"…For a prostitute.."

"How dare you!"

Ms. Higurashi smiled as she heard the two girls fighting; it looked like she wouldn't have to worry about Kagome moving on, if that mononoke had anything to say about it, Kagome would never be sad. Faintly she wondered, 'But don't mononoke's feed off of suffrage?'

I pulled the 'jeans' over my hips and buttoned and zipped them like Kagome had shown me. This was the fifth store we went into, I was wearing one of Souta's black caps, just in case someone startled me. I normally kept my ears hidden because I could pass for a human.

"This fits. Kagome." I called through the dressing room door, pulling them off and pulling back on the long skirt Ms. Higurashi loaned me, I stepped out. The young Priestess smiled at me. "We will get you about four pairs of these, and some nicer dress clothes and then how about some lunch?" I shrugged and carried our other bags as Kagome paid for the clothes. Ms. Higurashi was busy trying to get me a 'birth certificate' and we were to meet her at somewhere. I sighed as Kagome dragged me into a "Pizza-ria!" I went to the bathroom and changed from the blouse and skirt to a pair of the black jeans, and boots, and black t-shirt, before going back to sit with Kagome. I narrowed my eyes, at the young boy that had stolen my seat. His hair was brown; his suit was blue, and his aura insignificant. I walked over,

"Kagome, who is this?"

The girl looked up with an expression of "Please save me!" I frowned was this that, Hobo, no Hojo boy she had spoken of?

"Ah, Mikiri-san! This is Hojo-kun a classmate of mine!" I frowned, as the boy tore his eyes to turned narrowed ones at me, I smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Hojo-kun, but if you don't mind you are in my seat and I have hip problems…" The boy immediately jumped up and ushered me into my seat, I smiled at him, "Why thank you Hojo-kun!" I then turned to Kagome as if dismissing him. Kagome tentatively waved at the boy before turning to me. I waited until the boy left before glaring at the younger woman.

"I hate humans."

Kagome smiled weakly as they dressed for school, she glanced over at Mikiri and shivered the girl was dressed in the boys uniform refusing to wear a skirt 'that short!' Sighing Kagome picked up her bag, after tapping the toes of her shoes on the wooden floor. The nice polished wooden floor that was not covered in her family's blood, because a certain mononoke didn't kill people unless they really pissed her off. Shivering she wondered what exactly really pissed off the mononoke, sure she got annoyed, or aggravated but so far she took everything in stride. Shrugging Kagome headed out of the house, Mikiri close behind, and with a last look at the shrine, Kagome sent a prayer to the Gods, hoping that no heads would roll at school today.

Kagome looked at all the stares Mikiri was getting and sighed, before the mononoke leaned over, "Priestess, I feel a demon nearby." Kagome went rigid and turned cold dark eyes towards Mikiri.

"Are you sure?"

"Hm. Don't insult me." She walked forward, before pausing, waiting on the Priestess to catch up.

Kagome smiled, as she and Mikiri sat in the classroom, the mononoke, or her cousin, kept sneezing. It seems that spirits were highly susceptible to superstitious lore, such as sneezing when you are talked about. Kagome smiled as she thought back to the last few nights, when she was trying to teach the mononoke about the technology of her time.

_I giggled as the mononoke turned the handle to the shower, and cold water sprayed in her face. She turned to glare at me with her multi colored eyes, which only made me, laugh harder. Handing her a towel, she dried off her face, as I tried for the hundredth time to explain the shower. After she finally seemed to grasp it we moved on to the toilet. _

"_You relieve yourself in it?" she scrunched up her nose, and looked at the white porcelain bowl with much disgust. _

"_Yeah then you press this handle and hold it down-" I held down the handle and she watched as the water swirled away "-And it 'flushes' away your um, yeah, to way, way underground." She nodded, and I took her to the kitchen._

"And what are you giggling about now?" Turning Kagome smiled at the mononoke, really the girl wasn't that bad and she was only a year or so older than herself.

"Just remembering something funny."

"It's not about you!"

"You lie."

"No I don't!"

"And you are very bad at it."

"I am not!"

"So you admit you were lying."

"I-uh. No?"

"Heh. I win." With a triumphant smirk the mononoke turned around and pretended to pay attention to the teacher. However it seemed that the young spirit had a knack for math, much to Kagome's dismay. She was from this time, and the mononoke got the theorems better than she did? It just wasn't fair!

However, History was a class that Kagome loved and the mononoke hated, she kept muttering about 'stupid human wars' and 'not honoring the demons!' Kagome would silently laugh, however a class they both hated was Science, they would both groan and bang their heads against imaginary walls.

During lunch, the mononoke posed a suggestion that Kagome found quite agreeable however. "If you will do the History homework I will copy it, then I will do all the math work and you can copy it!" They both giggled evilly. Now normally Kagome would have protested this idea entirely, however she remembered what Miroku had once said…

"_Miroku this is wrong you are tricking this people into thinking their homes are haunted and we get a free night and food out of it!"_

"_Yes but Kagome-sama if in these troubled time, these men and women are gullible enough to believ_e_a monk that keeps company such as demons, then why not take full advantage? In the end, they learn not to be so naïve and we get free shelter. No one is harmed physically anyways."_

Kagome sighed; she missed her friends so much. Sure she and the mononoke were getting along, but it had only been a week. She missed Sango and their hot spring girl talks, she missed her heated debates with Inuyasha, she missed slapping Miroku silly, and listening to his sage wisdom, and she missed Kaede with her witty remarks. Sighing the young woman looked down, at least Shippo was able to come, and she didn't think she would have coped if she had to give up her little son too. She sighed, that brought her back to the mononoke, why had the jewel and the well brought her back with them? It really didn't make much sense, unless her chosen mate was in this time! Could that be it? Could her mate be in this time? That would explain why she never read about a major catastrophe like the destruction she was suppose to do if she died without her mate. Thinking quickly Kagome sighed, but how the hell, were they supposed to find the woman's mate?

"Kagome." Jerking out of her through the younger woman looked up, the mononoke pointed to the boy sitting under a tree a few yards away, why it was Shuuichi Minamino.

"What about him?'

"He's the demon I sensed earlier."

"Are you nuts? That is one of the most sweetest-"

"Shippo is sweet. Kirara and Haru are pretty nice too."

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh. Now extend your aura out to feel his, I am going to watch for a reaction." With that Mikiri got up and took their lunch trays to the trash can. Kagome slowly extended her aura, and concentrated on her book in her hands, making it look like she was accidently doing it. Slowly it wrapped around her target, and yanked back when she faked a sneeze. Mikiri sat down next to her, "Well?"

Kagome frowned looking down at the grass beneath them, "It's like he contains two souls, but like they are trying to mix together."

The older woman nodded, "He jerked when your aura touched his. I felt his energy spike; I think he has a demon soul trying to merge with a human soul inside him."

"Do you think he is aware of it?"

"Most likely."

Kurama frowned, as he looked around the sparsely decorated room. Koenma had such a lack in taste, he looked at two of his teammates, whom were seated in warn out blue chairs placed in front of Koenma's large desk. He barely noticed the stacks upon stacks of paper work, hardly registered the constant 'bam' of the demi-god's stamp. Leaning against the wall he waited for some sign that the little man even knew they were there. Well not really, Yusuke came in shouting like normal, however Koenma had just told him to sit down and shut-up. So technically the demi-god knew they were there, he was just ignoring them, which to the red head was more annoying than having to be there in the first place. Having to be called away from a wonderfully superb book to come listen to insignificant orders, from a man no one really liked, with the except of Botan, was one thing, however having to be called away from a wonderfully superb book to come listen to insignificant orders, from a man no one really liked, and then be told to 'shut-up' and be ignored was far worse a fate than the previously mentioned one.

Yusuke obviously agreed with the red head because he suddenly stood up and knocked over the papers on Koenma's desk.

"Oi! Toddler brains! If ya ain't going to give us something to do then send up home!"

However the formerly mentioned "Toddler brains" merely blinked and stamped the paper he was holding, ignoring the glare from his Spirit Detective, and the indignant cries from his ogre workers, who was picking up the paper Yusuke knocked over, upon placing the paper back down he looked up at his little group and blinked, thrice before stating.

"Oh, that's right; I completely forgot you were here."

Needless to say, this only futher enraged Yusuke.

"You what-!"

"Where is Hiei?" Ignoring the spluttering Spirit Detective he directed his question at Kurama, who was very close to pretending he didn't hear.

"In Makai."

"Ah well, I have a mission for you then!" He exclaimed with his normal excitement, the lights dimmed, and a brief tension fluttered through the air; as if the detectives were settling down to watch a thrilling movie. A large screen dropped down for the viewing, on it a young woman appeared. "This is Kagome Higurashi! The Keeper of the Shikon no Tama, or rather she _is_ the Jewel of Four Souls. She must be protected until her chosen mate comes along." Koenma sighed, the prophecy Midoriko told him of years ago, said that a man of great power and sorrow, he would be a demon that hid in plain sight. The great demi-god sighed, that could be either of his detectives, he at first thought Hiei, but Hiei hid in the shadows. So that left Yusuke, who had a human form, but was half-demon, or Kurama who had a demon soul living in a human body. So in order to find out which one it was, he would send both to guard the girl. The only problem was the three demon auras that were floating around her shrine, was it already too late?

Yusuke frowned as he and Kurama, strolled down the street towards Sunset Shrine, when they saw a young woman leaning against the wall that surrounding the Higurashi estate. She dragged slowly on her cigarette, and narrowed her eyes at them, before chuckling. "An what are two fine demons are yourselves doing near holy ground?" At her side appeared another young woman.

"Who are they?"

"Pests."

The two stood before Yusuke and Kurama, blocking their path to the Shrine steps. The shorter young woman wore traditional Priestess attire, while the other wore black jeans and a black jacket. The shorter one laughed, "Dear Mikiri, they are guests, not pests."

The taller, narrowed her eyes, "Whatever Priestess, invite demons onto your land. I'm not saving your ass again." With that the woman in black disappeared, as if she had been an allusion all along.

The Priestess smiled gently and bowed, "I'm sorry for her actions, she doesn't like visitors, were you two coming for the tour, or prayer?" She asked gently, looking at them with pure grey eyes. She led them up the stairs; with Yusuke grumping about they were just as bad as Genkai's. She wove the tale of the shrine grounds, pointing at various points, smiling with practiced ease.

Kurama asked questions tentatively while Yusuke placed his mind on the older woman, how had she known they were demons? She seemed human, and why was she hanging around the shrine. Yusuke frowned, before turning back to the Priestess before them grinning at Kurama who gave him a warning looked.

"So who is that lady anyways? If ya'll are a shrine family shouldn't she be used to visitors?"

Kagome spun on her heel, still smiling, she said, "Oh! She is my cousin, she just recently moved here from Okinawa. So she isn't used to all traditions yet." Satisfied with the answer she turned back to the tour, before leading them to her Grandfather, at the gift shop. Kagome frowned, Damn! She forgot to tell that mononoke about the visitors, it was a season of few tourists so normally they didn't come by till another month or so. Sighing she walked inside to find, the mononoke playing videogames with Souta, she smiled gently. The two had taken a likening to each other, and to ganging up on her.

"Momma!" Catching her son, Kagome smiled down at Shippo, before putting her finger over her mouth, pointing outside.

"There are visitors Shippo, you need to be quite." The young fox demon nodded and went back over to playing with Haru, who was napping with Buyo.

"Kagome!" the young woman turned around to see her Grandfather strolling in with the guests, her mouth dropped, was he mad! Luckily for her, Ms. Higurashi moved to block him, and turn the three men back outside.

"Father you know we are doing renovations on the kitchen! The house is absolutely a mess!"

"Ah yes! Heh hehe, this old mind just keeps letting things slip! Well youngsters-" And they were off again, Kagome and her mother sighed and sunk down onto the couch.

"Momma I think it's about time, we signed Grandpa into a nursing home."

"Kagome!"

"What?"

"Oh nevermind…"

Kagome watched her 'cousin', as she finished writing a paper for their Lit. Class. It amazed the young Priestess how faced the mononoke picked up on things, but then again, so had Inuyasha. 'Oh Inuyasha what happened to you?'

"You're thinking about him again." Came a warning note, from the still hunched over spirit.

"So what?"

"Get over it, the half-breed is dead by now."

"How could you say such a thing?"

"Easy, Sesshomaru told me."

"Is that where you have been sneaking off to? Sesshomaru's!"

"I never 'sneak.' I may be a mononoke kitsune, but I am not a common criminal." With a sigh, Mikiri turned to Kagome. "Look I don't understand feelings of love, or the pain of lose, but I do know that it has been four months since the well closed, don't you think it's time you saw Sesshomaru? He can answer all your questions, and make you feel better about what happened." The mononoke stood, turning, "Damn those demons, haven't learned to stop spying on us. Come on; if you won't stop moping at least kicks some ass!" With that the mononoke disappeared, laughing and shaking her head at the spirit's actions the Priestess grabbed her short sword, bow and quiver, before going after the battle crazed woman.

I gripped Haru's fur, he had changed fully, and smirked at the two young men, shaking my head. "I told you pests to leave." The shorter one frowned, holding his hands in a gun like pose, with his greased back hair, his battle hardened brown eyes, I grinned, a worthy opponent to be sure. It turned to looked at the other, long blossoming red hair framing a soft curved face with narrowed green eyes, a rose held like a lover, and a stance of a man that knew the dance of battle.

"Mikiri!" I sighed, as did Haru, damn that Priestess I hadn't killed anything in months! I needed blood.

"Kagome! If you don't let me kill them I am going to kill you!" I warned my voice harsh, and strained. I could hear the Priestess take in a sharp breath and smiled coldly, before turning to the men.

"Wait! Let me ask them questions first." I growled, but backed up a few feet, letting the Priestess appear from the shadows to address the trespassers.

"Tell me, why are you here? Why have you been spying on us? Is there something you want?"

"We were sent to protect you."

"By whom?"

"Lord Koenma." I frowned, the Spirit Prince? Damn, this was not good.

"Why would Kagome need protecting, she is able, and if not I am."

"Did you not just threaten to kill her?"

"Do you not understand the gravity in which you are in?" I countered. "If I so please I could absorb your souls, if she so pleased she could obliterate yours!"

They tensed and I smiled, "Enough Mikiri," I sighed, I was going to kill her if she kept treating me like a dog. "Tell your Lord Koenma that I need no protecting, and that I will not hesitate to kill you in the future." With that I left Haru's fur go, he let out a silent howl that sent a rush of harsh air at the unprepared detectives as they flew back down the shrine steps, I turned to Kagome.

"I am leaving." She turned wide eyes to me.

"What why?"

"I cannot not stay here Kagome; I am a child of the kill. I need to fight." I looked at her, and sighed. "I will give you Sesshomaru's information and a way to reach me but, I cannot stay here."

She nodded solemnly, "I know, I was just hoping that you would." I smiled, before grabbing her soft moral hand, a dark mist passed from my hand to hers. I smiled at her shock, and as her purity rose to challenge it, but it subsided and the dark mist entwined with Kagome's own aura.

"I am not Sango, but now I am your sister." I smiled, as she looked at me, but was unprepared for the bone crushing hug I was given. I awkwardly hugged her back before pulling away. Looking down at her I smiled, before tapping her head, "If you ever need me just think my name really hard. We have a mental connection, so you should be able to reach out to me, and if we are close enough we can converse through the connection." She beamed up at me before pulling away.

"You are the best."

"I know." She frowned, and I laughed, following her upstairs one finally time to pack some things. It was time to take Sesshomaru up on his offer, to live in Makai.

"Damn that smarts!" protested Yusuke, as Kurama patched him up, "That damn beast threw up clear into the street, what was that thing Kurama?"

"A fox spirit of some kind."

"So what do we do now? I really don't want to hang around there; Keiko is already giving me a hard time."

"We'll go talk to Koenma."

The duo called Botan, to transport them to Koenma. Giggling all the way at Yusuke's patched up condition.

I looked over the roof railing, dragging on the cigarette. "Those detective's one of them is her true mate. The other, the other, well he'll fall in love and move on I suppose. While his partner gets sucked into the jewel's never ending curse just like Kagome." I turned to Sesshomaru, "I wonder which one it will be, the fox thief or the spirit detective?"


	3. A New Battle for Time

Author's Note:

_Is mental talk for Kagome and Mikiri. Or a flashback._

So I had to repost all of the first three chapters, now they are edited and I know whom with everyone is going to be paired!

Chapter Three: A New Battle for Time

"Kagome!" I turned to see Shippo, yanking on my long skirt, it had been two weeks since Mikiri had gone, and I was truly lonesome. I really didn't like the Mononoke, she annoyed me, and was always complaining about not fighting, and very vulgar, yet I missed her. I suppose I missed her like I missed Inuyasha, because no matter how much they annoyed me they truly did care about me. Sighing I stood and held out my arms, which Shippo promptly jumped into, I had talked to her through that mental connection we had, but only a few times. It seems Sesshomaru, had found her a portal into the Demon Realm, Makai. Hopefully she would be happy to hunt, fight, and kill to her fulfillment.

"Kagome, come on dinner is really!" I smiled down at the young kitsune, and walked down stairs, I could smell the chicken cooking, and could hear Souta's laughter, and mother's calm reply. I sighed, thinking about how old I was, I would be eighteen today, making Souta thirteen. Shaking the dismal thoughts from my mind, I got a tighter grip on Shippo, and waltzed into the kitchen to start the celebration. Only to blink in surprise, sitting aside my family was Mikiri and Sesshomaru. I nearly fell over.

"Priestess." I glared at her sitting Shippo down, and placing my hands on my hips.

"It's my birthday and you can't manage to remember my name? It's Kagome! KA-GO-ME!"

To my utter dismay, and surprise the Mononoke started laughing, though it sounded quite a lot like barking. She then held out her hand, to which my brother handed over twenty bucks. I gritted my teeth.

"And what is so funny?"

"Well dear, Mikiri bet your brother, whom which I am ashamed of for betting in the first place. I mean really Souta, and at the dinner table no less!-"

"Mother!"

"Oh yes! She bet your brother that if she called your Priestess you would throw a "hissy-fit." Now Kagome you really should watch your temper and all! It's not polite!" The middle-aged woman continued to scold her two offspring, while her Father served the two guests their meals.

I seated myself next to Kagome on the stone bench, looking up at the magnificent branches of the Goshinboku, "Are those Detectives still bothering you?" I dragged gently on my cigarette, I watched as Sesshomaru sipped his tea, chatting quietly with Ms. Higurashi.

"Yes and no. I've been talking to them, and they really are nice. They don't spy on my anymore, but they walk me to and from school." I glanced over at her, and smiled gently.

"The red head was very handsome…" I watched her cheeks turn pink, and her avert her eyes.

"Uh, why w-would you bring him up?" I smiled and leaned back.

"I am in your mind, I know how you feel."

"That's just plain creepy."

"I know."

"You're a jerk."

"I know."

"Is there anything you don't know?"

"hm.. No."

­

I sighed, looking at the ashes as they fell from my cigarette; the smoke clouded my nose, I watched Souta and Shippo try and pull Sesshomaru out to play.

"Smoking is bad for you, you know. Where did you pick up the habit?"

I didn't answer, merely watched closely. Today was off; something bad was in the air. I could feel it pricking at my skin. I frowned, "Kagome, be on guard. Be very alert there is an evil spirit looming."

"Wouldn't that be you?"

"Kagome." I growled turning to see, that instead of her grey eyes being playfully they were full of dark wisdom. I smiled gently.

"I am a dark foreboding evil, not just evil Priestess you will do well to remember that."

A small smile spread across the face of a child, her long hair fell across her pale skin, and nimble fingers brushed it back.

"Soon, my friend, soon." She pressed her fingers lovingly on the smooth surface of her mirror, held with adoring care. She kissed the surface, smiling at the image of a boy, with honey colored eyes, and brown hair. Sighing she pulled her white hair back in a low ponytail, standing she dusted off her white kimono. Her fingers lightly brushed against the white flower in her hair, she smiled remembering her father, and all her brothers and sisters.

Shaking the emotional thoughts from her head, she turned the mirror to her stomach and walked through the large castle like house. Most of it was run down, kept up by lesser demons, who's souls were held in the mirror's depths.

The girl smiled as she pressed a pale palm to the rotting wooden pillars, this had been her father's last castle, his last strong hold, before that wretched Priestess had taken him away. However now it would be she would take away someone the Priestess loved. The young girl turned her thoughts back to the boy, he was her friend, and he would be her friend, her new family. Kagura had died, and Kohaku saved. Gripping her mirror tighter, she disappeared into the darkness of the house.

Koenma slammed his hands down onto his dark desk, sending important documents and warrants, flying everywhere, and ogres screaming, scattering about trying to catch the important documents and warrants before they touched the ground. Thus causing more mayhem when the ogres would collide with each other, scattering the papers further about the office.

All of this mayhem was taken in by two sets of eyes; one, calm and collected, the other smoldering in laughter. The two men leaned against the far wall, taking themselves away from the danger of a paper cuts, or a hyperactive ogre.

Yusuke leaned over to his partner, and said "We were supposed to go see Kagome today, why don't you go? I'll deal with the toddler."

Kagome looked down from the branches of Goshinboku, they boys were late, and they said they wanted her to meet the rest of their little "team." Sighing she looked down at her hands, smiling gently at the dagger that lay within. Mikiri had given it to her for her birthday. It was fashioned to channel her pure energy. Shaking her head, she let her thoughts wonder, ignoring the feeling of being watched from afar.

She kept thinking of a beautiful red haired, green eyed boy that fought with elegance, and spoke with grace. She looked down at the dagger and smiled, wrapping around the hilt was a white rose.

"Trying to tell me something Mik?" Laughing gently, at the mononoke that reminded her so much of Sango, she stood, and jumped out of the ancestral tree, just in time to startle a very late Kurama. Laughing at his shocked expression, she put the dagger back in its sheath on her waist, and bowed playfully.­

"Well my dear Kurama you are very late." She announced, smiling as she stood, to look at the taller male. He seemed tense, and very startled, a unique expression to be sure."Hey, you okay?" She asked when Kurama seemed to snap out of his ravine and look at her. He smiled gently and nodded once.

"Yes Kagome-san I have quite alright. I am sorry for my tardiness; however Koenma was holding our presence in his office."

Smiling she nodded, "its fine, so are we going to meet your teammates?"

Kurama chuckled at her sudden giddiness, and held out his arm playfully, while she bowed and took his arm in her hand, sticking her nose in the air. Together they walked, talked, and joked about the world, as though nothing could hurt them. However the two teens knew that they could easily die any moment. They had both faced death, and survived, from these experiences they learn to make the moment theirs because they never knew when the world would end.

"So I take it you told Koenma that I didn't need protection then?"

"Yes, and as predicted he didn't like the information about the jewel being re-absorbed."

"Well, he shouldn't have let it be reincarnated in the first place."

"I wholly agree."

"I knew you would." They laughed, and chatted, only pausing in their merriment, when Kagome spotted her very old childhood friend, "Keiko!" She released Kurama's arm to run over to the young woman, standing outside the noodle shop. Smiling the two embraced, and turned to see the red head smiling softly, green eyes hidden from the world.

"Well Kagome-san it seems you already know Keiko."

"Oh! I didn't know you were talking about this Keiko!" the two giggled, and the trio moved on to the next teammate's home.

Kazuma Kuwabara blinked slowly, watching the interaction of his friends and family with this Kagome person. And while he knew he wasn't the smartest person in the world, he wondered, why was Kurama being so protective of the girl? Were they dating? He kept hovering over the girl, and helping her sit, stand, and move about. Now he was chivalrous, no doubt, but the girl did not act as those she was injured, and she was definitely not pregnant, so that left the conclusion that Kurama had feelings for the girl, whether or not this Kagome knew it remained to be seen.

"What are you thinking little brother?"

"That girl has a huge amount of spirit energy, but it's really weird feeling."

"It's because she is a Priestess."

"Oh so she can purify things right?"

"Yes dumbass."

Shizuru smiled down at her brother, she knew that wasn't what he was thinking, because she was thinking the same thing. Kurama liked Kagome, and Kagome was oblivious.

After Kagome had gotten over the shock of so many humans knowing about demons, and the trying trip up Genkai's stairs, she smiled as Yukina served some green tea. She sat back and sipped her tea looking around all the new people she had met, and smiled softly. Shizuru, Keiko, Genkai, Yukina, and Botan the girls, the cheerleaders of the group; Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke, the fighters, the protectors of the world. Smiling she bowed her head and softly started to cry.

The group silently watched the tears fall from the girl's face into her tea cup. "I'm sorry guys." She whispered gently, "It's just you remind me so much of my friends from the past, all strong, all protecting a world oblivious to the harm looming in the future, and all such a close family." She looked up at them and laughed, and laughed, and laughed. "It's so funny; I thought I had lost my life, when the well closed up." She held her chest, "But it seems that people like Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, and Inuyasha live ­

on, protectors die but there is always someone there to take up the bat I suppose." She smiled at them, as they all looked at her with a new found interest and worthiness. She had just given them the biggest compliment of all.

"Hey what'd I miss?" Then in barged Yusuke to ruin it all. Keiko stood, tears in her eyes and smacked him hard.

"You idiot!" she walked over and hugged Kagome.

Yusuke blinked, and looked at everyone, and then at Keiko and Kagome, then back. "What the fuck?"

Mikiri stood on a branch nearby, smiling she shook her head at the woman, before running off. It seems the Priestess would be fine. Looking down at her palm she sighed, wanting to cry much like the Priestess did. However she wasn't allowed to feel emotions like humans, sure she could be angry, and annoyed, but never happy, and content with life, depression didn't even affect her. She held onto Haru's fur, as they soared threw the skies, towards the portal to Makai. She really needed to fine her mate, she was twenty in a few months, and time was really running out. Sesshomaru was a candidate, however so was Yusuke. She didn't know the Detective well enough, and Sesshomaru, was so cold. She needed to feel alive!

Gripping Haru's fur tighter they hurled themselves into the portal, popping out in the middle of a battle field, drawing her demonic blade, the mononoke let out a battle cry, and swung into action, laughing as she severed the heads, of men, and ripped them from limb to limb. Haru circled high the air, as she sunk her claws into the flesh of the lesser demons, and ripping out beating hearts. Her eyes took a dark look to them as she turned, seeing a girl clad in white, standing atop the hill. She sheathed her weapon and leapt towards the girl, landing before her she frowned, "Kanna?"

The girl turned, to her looking surprised, "Mononoke-sama?"

The mononoke smiled gently, "Hey kiddo, it's nice to see you survived."

The girl looked at her sadly, holding the mirror up to the mononoke, who blinked at it before frowning.

"That thing can't suck out my soul Kanna." Standing she watched the girl walk away and frown, wiping the blood from her face, she grunted when a sword appeared from her stomach. Blinking she stepped forward , pulling her ripped flesh away from the offender, turning she ripped off the lizard demon's head, before letting out an ear piercing whistle, Haru swooped down and picked her up. Licking the blood from her fingers, the mononoke smiled evilly, "So Kanna, you are trying to rebuild your family hm?" Laughing darkly the mononoke flew away.

Kagome grunted, holding her stomach, she felt a stab of pain, but it was faint like it was from Mikiri. Reaching out she felt her "sister's" aura and called out.

_Mikiri! Are you okay?!_ Kagome called hold holding the black aura in her mind.

_Yeah I am okay Priestess._ Came back a very soft reply, which meant the Mononoke was either really injured, or in Makai, or both. Turning Kagome looked at the boys.

"I need to get to Makai."

"No." It was Kurama, she whirled on him.

"Mikiri is hurt, and I need to get to her!"

"It's far to dangerous Kagome."

"Take me, or I will go on my own."

Yusuke and Hiei snorted, "How are going to get there?"

"Sesshomaru."

The name hung in the air let a death threat, the three demon men looked at each other, before looking back at the Priestess of the Jewel. Sighing, Yusuke nodded.

"Alright you can go, I'll take you." Smiling Kagome stood, and followed Yusuke, Botan, Hiei, and a very angry Kurama outside. They stopped by her shrine, to get her bow, quiver, and a long sword. Before Botan transported them there.

They dropped down, on the blackened earth, and Kagome took off at a dead run, Yusuke yelped and took off after her, shouting for her to wait. Kurama pulled out a rose and followed, as Hiei took to the trees and tried to cut off the suicidal Priestess.

Mikiri leaned against a tree, Haru standing in his battle state, playing guard fox. The kitsune mononoke sighed when she felt Kagome enter Makai, with that girl's aura an army of demons would be upon them in no time. Standing she placed her hand on Haru's fur, "Go find her, and bring her to me." The fox whined, before taking to the skies. His mistress pulled out her sword, "Alright you demon scum come and get me!" A horde of lesser demons dropped onto the wounded woman.

Kagome jumped around Hiei, when he landed in front of her, and kept going, she expanded her senses, and pulled in some of her power, and kept running. She spotted a familiar green dot, and smiled at its roar. She held up her hand, as it swooped down she grabbed a fist full, of Haru's fur, before the beast tossed her into the air, and she landed on his back. Patting his blood soaked fur she saluted the boys before holding on as the fox took off. She shook her head remembering the last time she had ridden on the fox, they had been killing Naraku.

The boys curse, and regrouped, Hiei left to go see Mukuro, Kurama gritted his teeth, and looked at Yusuke who was looking at the sky,

"We shouldn't have brought her."

"No shit."

"You are the one who agreed."

"No shit."

"Is that all you have to say."

"How about shut-up and ask your plant friends to help?"

Kurama was taken back, as Yusuke looked at him darkly.

Kagome shot off another purifying arrow, as Mikiri hacked away at the demons. They were both tired, and getting low on energy. Haru had been sent to get the boys, when Kagome cared to mention that they could help. Shaking her head Mikiri turned when Kagome screamed; the Priestess was lying very still on the ground, letting out a feral growl the spirit leapt forward and gutted the demon about to kill her sister. Standing to protect the Priestess, she frowned. "Damn."

I looked down at Kagome's prone form, and cursed again, this was so not good. I could not fight, and protect. A traitorous part of my mind said to leave her, but I ignored it. Holding Kagome's sword in one hand and my demonic one in the other, I crouched; ready to kill anything that got to near. I could feel blood, and sweat running down my face, I knew my wound was deeper, and probably fatal, but I could not let Kagome die. I hissed, and let out another laugh, barking at the irony of it all. Here I was a powerful mononoke Kitsune, protecting a pure priestess from certain doom when I should be helping her die.

I let my mind wonder over my life, how I had grown from believing I was just an ordinary child to Dagan-sama, my first real love telling me I was a mononoke, I had the mark on my face after all. The two black stripes curling under my eyes, and the upside down crescent on my forehead, these were the marks of a kitsune mononoke. I felt my ears turning as I dodged another attack, I could feel the blood rushing, and coughed up some blood when I landed back on the ground. I remember the sadness when Dagan-sama took in that other female, and laid with her, I had lied to Kagome when I told her I knew no sadness, and maybe I had lied to myself when I said I didn't get depressed. I felt tears running down my face at the memory of Daga-sama. He was a gentle leader, and a ruthless bandit. He taught me how to fight with all kinds of blades, and in all kinds of forms. I remembering meeting Haru, the wounded little kitsune spirit.

Who was about to be stoned to death at the hands of village children, I had slaughtered the whole village and nurtured the creature back to health. He stayed with me ever since. He became my replacement for Dagan-sama, he made me feel wanted and needed again. The kitsune had a very big protective streak in him for me, which suited me just fine. Haru, could talk through a lesser form of the mental connection which I shared with Kagome, but it was mostly feelings that I got, not actually thoughts. It had been because of Haru, and boredom that I betrayed Naraku. Haru was suffering from the thing's miasma, and I was suffering form boredom of his traitorous ways.

I barked, as I felt Haru nearing, laughing I launched myself into the hordes, twirling, and somersaulting, as I slashed at the enemies that threatened me and the Priestess. I heard someone shout, 'Spirit Shotgun.' And Haru, and Kurama drop next to Kagome, and grinned, maybe the future wasn't so bleak. An then I felt two swords go through me, on in my thigh, and another in my chest, I let out a gurgling laugh and fell, I heard Yusuke shout, and heard a roar, knowing Sesshomaru was coming. I laughed, as the blackness took me.


	4. Relevations and Aftermath

Chapter Four:

I was highly aware of the things about me. The throbbing pain in my stomach, thigh, and shoulder; the sobbing most likely Kagome's; hushed voices whom I couldn't recognize. I felt something warm curled at my side, I assumed it was Haru. Opening my eyes I hissed at the light and closed them again.

"Oh! Mikiri are you awake?" I could hear Kagome's voice, and groaned, rolling my head to the side I looked up at her.

"I am going to fucking kill you Priestess," I growled sitting up, my hand on my stomach. The younger woman nodded her head, kneeling next to me.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have rushed off like that."

"Damn straight."

"I said I was sorry!"

"So? Doesn't make up for the fact I'm wounded, does it? So I can be bitchy all I like." I looked around we were in a small room, it was like traditional Japanese style dojo meaning we were most likely at Genkai's home. Turning to her I looked into her eyes which were dark with regret, though relief was there.

"I thought I lost you." Her voice was barely above a whisper and it touched some part of me before I scowled, I started to sit up when Haru lifted his head and whined at me licking my arm. I petted him gently, standing I wobbled. Fire shot up my leg and thigh, my chest exploded in pain, and I nearly toppled over in crippling pain. Hissing my eyes darkened as I turned to Kagome who was standing and holding her arms out to catch me.

"Don't fuckin touch me." I turned from her looking around I struggled to the door and snatched it open in the next room sat the warriors, Sesshomaru and the ice woman, Yukina if my brain served me.

Sesshomaru immediately stood but before he could speak I barked, "Where is my fuckin sword?" Haru shifted so I could lean against his back, I gripped his fur looking over the men. The ice woman looked uncomfortable but I could care less. Kagome was fussing behind me and I whirled on her.

"Shut up! What kind of idiot goes into Makai when her aura practically screams 'Attack me!' I told you I was fine and I would have been had you not shown up!" I turned back to the warriors to see Kurama glaring at me darkly his knuckles clenched, but I was already on a tirade and wouldn't be persuaded off my course.

"You have no right to glare at me fox boy. You were suppose to protect her! Instead like an idiot you let her talk you into it! Knowing it was suicide!" I spat at him, looking up as my sword was tossed to me. Catching it I nodded to Hiei, slipping it in my belt I turned towards the front door. Yusuke stood there glaring at me, I raised an eyebrow, "Yes oh mighty Detective?" I drawled not in the mood, I wanted to leave go curl up in die somewhere. I had been ready, accepting of my death in Makai but apparently Kagome had other plans.

Yusuke looked at me hard before leading me out of the house into the back yard of sorts, I didn't ask for his motive and he didn't offer it. Sliding onto Haru's back I looked up as he grabbed my arm.

"You're going back to Makai."

It was a statement but there was a question to it, there was something in his dark eyes. Looking down at his hand I felt a pulse a sickening beat calling to my heart looking up at his shocked expression I knew he felt it too. The way he yanked his hand back hurt me on a deep level I couldn't even begin to describe it was like Dagan-sama's betrayal all over again. Frowning darkly my markings deepened in colour.

"Do you feel what your demon heritage is trying to tell you Yusuke? You know you will out live your human pets. Why do you hold onto that? You are merely going to be miserable in the end."

"Because I actually give a damn about people." I laughed and it seemed to shock him, because it wasn't a cold laugh of someone without a heart but a laugh full of pain and misery.

"I give a damn Detective. I just choose the path that leads to less sorrow." I looked up at the setting sun feeling myself bleeding against the bandages. Laughing once more when he complained about demons always calling him Detective it brought a smile to myself but it didn't matter. This deep connection I felt with him didn't matter I had months to live and Keiko had years. He wouldn't leave her until she died, by then I would be dead. Perhaps I should mate with Sesshomaru but… Sighing I looked over to the house and saw him there staring at me intently. There was no pulse there just the pull of a strong demon.

Turning to Yusuke I could see the indecision in his eyes, "I care so much Detective that I am willing to give up my life, my happiness for all of humanity." I pressed my knees into Haru's sides and he leapt into the air. I let Haru fly not really caring where the fox led us. We settled down in the forests of Genaki's home, curling up in a tree I could feel the lesser demons near but knew they wouldn't be a problem.

I balled my hands into fists, she could be so mean! I was just worried about her, I wanted to help her like she helped me! Looking at the bloody cot she had occupied not twenty minutes ago I felt the tears fall. Kurama's hand touched my shoulder but I jerked away.

"Is it so wrong to want to help?!" I cried out looking at his deeper green eyes, they were soft with understanding and pity and it pissed me off. I stormed towards the door when Genkai stopped me.

"Sometimes the best help you can give someone is to leave them alone with their thoughts."

I sighed and let Kurama hug me this time as I dissolved into tears I could feel her pain, her loneness and her acceptance that she would die. "She doesn't want to die, it isn't fair…" I whimpered into Kurama's arms, who asked what I was talking about.

"She is going to die, if she doesn't find her mate soon, and she will die one her 22th birth day, she is turning 20 in a few months." The others grew quiet; Genkai seemed to frown in thought.

"Kagome, she is a mononoke?" I nodded, leaning against Kurama's forest scented chest taking comfort in his arms. I noticed the expression on the older woman's face but couldn't place it.

Everyone seemed to grow quiet, until Yusuke burst in. I nearly jumped out of my skin when he turned to me, "Tell me everything you know about Mikiri and this mononoke business."

I blinked glancing up at Kurama who nodded; I nodded and moved to sit down at the table as Yukina poured me a glass of tea. Slowly I started the story over again, filling in as much as I could taking note of Yusuke's reaction. I wanted to asked, what about Keiko but knew sometimes love had a way of screwing with what you thought was your future and what actually was your future.

I looked over the clearing Sesshomaru was standing with me; I knew he wasn't my true mate I would have been left behind in the past if that were the case. I had a feeling it was Yusuke that deep connection I felt when he touched me. Looking at my arm I sighed, "If I die I will kill thousands, we don't know how many I will take with me if I die without my mate." I turned to look into his golden eyes I knew he was willing to take me as his mate but for reasons that were still mostly unclear to me. "We don't even know if it will work. What if it doesn't and I still die?"

Sesshomaru looked at me, I think I insulted him but I didn't really care but I decided to smooth things over anyways. "I'm not saying you aren't adequate Sesshomaru. I am merely saying all the legends say 'true mate' not just mate. Well if ya ain't my true mate then mating you would probably not work, right?" He nodded and looked up towards the sky I sighed looking up as Haru came back with something in his mouth. I watched him sit down and eat it slowly.

"I think it's the detective." Sesshomaru turned to me, I sighed and laughed at the same time Haru glanced at me and whined, I let him lick my fingers to comfort him, though it may have comforted me too. "I feel such a deep connection with him."


End file.
